Rasa hati ini padamu
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: ya, aku tau kalau aku hanya bisa berharap akan cintamu padaku. Aku tau seberapa sedih hatimu saat dia meninggalkan kita dan juga Kakashi-sensei. Taukah kau kalau aku lebih terpuruk lagi... Mind R n R..?


Ne, senpai gomene kalau puisi ini serasa mebashing Chara Sakura, hanya saja ini tentang perasaan ku selmana ini kepada Naruto. Naruto begitu mencintai Sakura, tapi Sakura selalu menutup sebelah matanya untuk Naruto. Ketahuilah bagaimana perasaan seorang Fans sejati kepada Character yang begitu idolakannya, hanya dipandang sebela mata. Sakit.? Tentu saja, tapi aku tau dibalik semua ini Masashi-sama mengejarkan kita tentang bagaimana itu Cinta dan bagaimana itu kasih sayang. Ok, cukup bacotnya, Cek this out..!

Disclaimer : Naruto and All Chara, hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto tapi Fic ini, milik Yahiko.

Author : Yahiko namikaze

Songfic : Buka hatimu by Armada

Pair : NaruSaku

Warning : GAJE, OOC, ABAL, TYPO/MISTYPO. Dan disarankan untuk segera menyiapkan bak sampah atau apalah untuk anda muntah setelah membaca fic ini. Tertanda Yahiko

**NARUTO's POV.**

**Aku telah lelah mengikuti Semua langkah kakimu**

**.**

Jujur Sakura-chan, aku sudah lelah dengan cinta ini

Menanti dirimu untuk berpaling darinya.

Dan cobalah walau sedikit untuk melihat aku yang selalu ada disampingmu Sakura-chan.

**.**

**Dan mengharap...**

**bisa memilikimu**

**.**

Ya, aku tau aku hanya bisa berharap akan cintamu padaku, aku tau seberapa pedih hatimu, saat dia meninggalkan kita dan juga Kakashi-sensei.

Tapi taukah kau kalau aku lebih terpuruk lagi

karna melihat bidadariku menangis hanya untuk dirinya yang memilih jalan kegelapan.

Kumohon Sakura-chan, jangan menangis untuknya. Cobalah menangis untukku, tapi apa kau bisa menangis untukku.

**.**

**Berbagai cara**

**telah aku lakukan**

**Untuk hidupmu..**

Aku selalu mencintaimu, menyayangimu walau ku tau bahwa cinta ini hanya angan-angan. Tapi aku akan selalu menjagamu

melindungimu dengan jiwa ini dan mungkin juga Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhku juga ikut andil untuk menjagamu.

Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan,

sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

Menghiburmu dikala tangis, ikut tersenyum dikala sang bidadari bahagia. Karna itulah kebahagiaanku dan tujuanku.

Tersenyum dan bahagia adalah mengapa aku selalu mencintaimu Sakur-chan.

.

**Hingga aku**

**mengorbankan**

**hidupku...**

Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Sakura-chan, kau boleh menjadikanku tameng untuk hidupmu.

Karna apapun akan kulakukan untuk selalu membuatmu tersenyum

Dengan Cinta ini ku korbankan jiwaku untukmu, Dengan tubuh ini akan kurengkuh dirimu

dalam kehangatan yang kumiliki

Oleh karna itu..

**.**

**Buka hatimu...**

Tolong Sakura-chan, buka sedikit saja hatimu untukku.! Walau itu barang secuil,

aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku.

Biarkan cintaku mengalir bersama dengan rasa sayang yang kumiliki untukmu Sakura-chan.

Biarkan Cinta ini tumbuh berbenih dalam hatimu karna aku akan menyirami benih itu dengan kasih dan cinta yangg kumiliki hanya untukmu Sakura-chan.

**Bukalah sedikit.. **

**untukku **

**Sehingga...**

**diriku Bisa memilikimu**

Aku tau, untuk membuka hatimu supaya berpaling padaku teramat sulit. Tapi bagi Bumi, itu semua merujuk kearah kesabaran.

Dimana sang Bumi harus benar-benar tahan menanti Surganya berpaling.

Dan aku akan selalu menantimu Sakura-chan,

sampai kapanpun, sampai dimana hari kelak kau mau membukakan sedikit hatimu untukku. Oleh karna itu aku akan terus menantimu Sakura-chan

.

**Betapa sakitnya..**

Kau tau betapa sakitnya hati ini dikala melihatmu menangis Sakura-chan.?

Bahkan sakit ini lebih sakit dari pada pukulan yang sering kau berikan padaku Sakura-chan

bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang aku paling tidak suka jika melihatmu menangis.

Cinta ini begitu hancur, begitu rapuh bila melihatmu masih menangisinya yang entah pergi kemana.

Cinta ini hanya untukmu Sakura-chan tidak untuk gadis lain. Tidak untuk siapapun, tapi untukmu Sakura-chan. Hanya untuk seorang Gadis bermarga Haruno,

Haruno Sakura

**Betepa perihnya...**

**hatiku **

**Selalu dirimu**

Aku akan menanggung apapun beban demi dirimu Sakura-chan, kau tau betapa teramat perihnya hati ini dikala kau masih menutup sebelah mata akan cintaku padamu, tapi aku akan selalu mencoba untuk terus berusaha mendapatkan cintamu.

Dengan menjadi teman terbaikmulah aku bisa dekat denganmu, dengan menjadi sahabatmulah aku bisa menjagamu. Karna dengan dekat selalu denganmu aku akan menjaga dan menyalurkan cinta ini untukmu.

Memberikan yang terbaik yang kumiliki untuk menjaga bidadariku itulah keinginanku Sakura-chan, apalah arti cinta ini bila aku tak bisa menjagamu.

Walau aku tau, kau..

**tak menganggap ku ada**

Walau kau selalu galak padaku, walau kau selalu meninjuku. Aku tau ada rasa kekhawatiran dibalik itu

aku tak mengapa bila kau menganggapku hanya

Ninja bodoh dan tak menganggapku ada.

Tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu Sakura-chan, menjagamu, melindungimu. Semua itu hanya untukmu Sakura-chan, Karna aku akan selalu menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar sahabat tapi aku menyayangimu karna aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.

Haru no Sakura.

**.OWERI.**

Ahem.. Ok, Yahiko tau kalau fic ini gajenya sudah terlampau akut(?) tapi Yahiko hanya ingin ngeluarin apa yang sedang ada didalam otak Yahiko saat ini *Readers :Paling batu, (pundung)*

Yoshh.. Disini dan diatas bukankah Yahiko bilang bukan bermaksud membashing Chara Sakura kan.?

Maaf bila para Sakura FC benci akan hal ini. Tapi jujur Yahiko ngga niatan buat membashing chara. ^^V

Toh Yahiko sebenarnya NaruSaku lovers.* Author :ngga nanya(pundung(lagi))*

Dan lagi Gomene NarSaku, skill Yahiko untuk membuat story seperti ini sedikit banget Yahiko harap jangan pada kecewa yea.? PLEASE... V^^V

Yosh.. Karna ini fic NaruSaku pertama Yahiko, Gomene kalau masih banyak kesalahannya. Akhir kata Yahiko ucapin

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE...**


End file.
